


Nagito's First Friend

by GalaxyBeach



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, its chill, nagito cries, they just kinda chat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBeach/pseuds/GalaxyBeach
Summary: Nagito invites Hajime to eat lunch with him by the beach to get to know him better, and it ends up Uno Reversing.Hello! It's been some years since I've done creative writing, so I decided to get back into it! Sorry if this is too crazy OOC, I'm very rusty and haven't written for these characters before! I thought just writing regular character interactions could be fun and low-stress, so I might do more like this!





	Nagito's First Friend

**Author's Note:**

> To note: this takes place some time after Hajime meets Nagito but before Nagito goes off his shit.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll fix the formatting in a bit; I'm writing and posting from my phone!

"So, you really don't remember your talent?"

Nagito is glad he invited Hajime to eat with him by the water. He seems like a well put-together guy, so he'd really like to get to know him. Plus the fact that he doesn't remember his ultimate ability adds some sort of mysterious allure to him. Nagito wants to figure him out, and chatting over lunch seems like the perfect way to bond!

"I can't imagine how frustrating that must be... I mean not knowing what makes you special- it must really be eating at you, huh?" Nagito smiles a bit, as if what he said was intended to be reassuring. Hajime looks at him for a second before sighing and turning away just slightly.

"I cant, no. But... honestly that's not what's bothering me right now." He takes a tense breath in, balling the fabric of his pants in his fists with a frown creasing into his face. "Nothing about this situation is right- we shouldn't be here. We don't even know how we got here! None of this is okay, so honestly? my talent is the last thing on my mind right now."

Well that certainly seemed to catch Nagito off-guard. He stares at Hajime for a beat before looking down into his lap and then back up at the waves in front of them. It's calm and nice- a damn perfect day in his... admittedly useless opinion. Who cares how they got there? Shouldn't they enjoy it and focus on figuring out the missing piece to his new classmate's identity? Then again... What Hajime thinks is probably smarter and better thought-out, anyway. That's a no-brainer when put up to someone with such a shitty talent as "luck", if such a thing even exists.

Nagito takes a small bite of his food.

"I guess I can understand your perspective... It is pretty odd when you think about it." He looks back to Hajime, who is still glaring down at his lap, unreadable thoughts of frustration playing across his face that are interrupted with a start as Nagito gently places his light hand on Hajime's shoulder. Upon seeing his response, the hand immediately retreats back.  
"Oh- I'm sorry. I just thought maybe you could use a comforting touch. You look pretty stressed... Though that's my fault, isn't it?" Nagito smiles again, a bit sadder this time.

Hajime is confused.

"What? No- it's okay. It isn't your fault. I'm just... I guess I'm a chronic worrier is all. And the hand thing- it was... nice. Thank you. It just caught me by surprise, is all. But I appreciate it."  
It's quiet for a bit.  
Hajime scoots a bit closer to Nagito, leaning against him just lightly so as to reassure him that he wasn't lying- it really is okay. Nagito seems like the kind of person who needs that kind of emotional validation.

"Thank you, Hajime. For eating with me, I mean. I appreciate you giving someone like me any time out of your day... Something about you feels special, so I guess I count myself lucky you're so friendly toward me." Nagito laughs a little, and Hajime smiles a bit, hand fidgeting idly in the sand.  
"Of course. You seem like a really nice guy, Nagito. Plus... I think we should all be friends. Sticking together and keeping ourselves happy... it makes sense in a situation like this, you know?"

Nagito stares down at Hajime with wide eyes.  
"You... want to be my friend? You would consider me your... friend?"  
When Hajime looks up at Nagito to answer, he pulls back again. Nagito is... crying? ...Seriously?  
"Nagito- I'm sorry are- are you okay?" Hajime starts gathering napkins from around them to give to Nagito to mend his leaky face.  
Nagito just lets out a soft, watery laugh.  
"I'm- I'm fine. More than fine, actually. I just... that you would be willing to call me... your friend. No one has never allowed me to be their... friend before..." A new expression washes over Nagito's face a moment.  
"You're- or were you just joking..?"

Hajime is entirely taken back by this display, but he's also overcome with concern and compassion. No one has ever called him their friend before..? Seriously?

"What? No of course I'm not joking. Why would I joke about something like that?" And he hands him the napkins which Nagito takes with a small "thank you". "That would be just... cruel. I could never do that to someone. I like you, Nagito. I'd love to call you my friend."  
Nagito, partway through wiping his eyes lets out a tiny sob at that.

"Hey- Hajime? Can I please.. would you please allow me to hug you?"


End file.
